


Where did you sleep last night?

by Kogaxe



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogaxe/pseuds/Kogaxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter will have to confess to Mary Jane where he´d been</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where did you sleep last night?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Nirvana´s version of the song with same title.

Where was I last night? The one million dollar question is here because not even I know that, to put it in few words; I was in a messy apartment that smelled like fast food and was full of empty pizza boxes and comic books, located in…well I should just forget where it is.

It´s the morning after and I´m surprised by how vivid my memories from yesterday are, I almost can feel your fingers pressing against my skin and your sweating body over mine, I can hear your breathing near my neck, can see your honey eyes in the darkness…god I still can feel you deep inside me, your occasional, desperate but passionate kisses…and I better remember how to focus while swinging from one building to another, if these thoughts keep distracting me I won´t make it home alive.

My place is so different than yours, I´ve never thought about me as the tidiest person on earth but at least I can see the floor and my TV´s screen isn´t shattered in one corner, yeah I understand that you were mad your favorite actress wasn´t elected in one of those awards shows but c´mon throwing the remote to the screen is just over the top, I wonder if you´d like to come here and watch…oh no! What the hell am I thinking?! I can never ever meet him again!

But why can´t I stop thinking about you? Your well yet unbelievable toned body, I mean how is it even possible? Your diet must consist of tacos, chimichangas and hot dogs and still…I´m starting to miss your arms holding me, just thinking about it is making me hard…

Enough

A shower, a cold one will make me forget the whole thing. I strip as I walk to the bathroom leaving my suit on the floor, which might need to be washed too or burnt just to erase the scent of your manhood. I pick it just to inhale it for the last time, can´t be helped, to say that was the best night of my life would be an understatement and I need to hold onto that memory.

A jet of cold water falls on my head and embraces my naked and tired body making me shiver, the sudden change of temperature hits me and forces me to remember a completely different person, the scarred and smiling face from yesterday fades into a sweet yet sensual one, Mary Jane…how could  I…why…I can´t explain this…

How am I supposed to explain this to my girlfriend? I try to think while the water keeps flowing, my limbs are starting to resent the coldness but that doesn´t matter now. Hey babe remember that stalker fanboy I talked to you about? Guess what, I decided to answer one of his messages just to scare him but something funny happened and we ended up hanging up at nights, he´s a dangerous crazy mercenary but he even helped me stop a few criminals and well… somehow I spent the night at his place…

Now that I think about it, it sounds so bizarre I cannot believe it, I wish there was a different explanation but there isn´t, that´s the truth and nothing more, we just …clicked, I can´t think of a better word, the first kiss felt… unique, his warm lips over mine while his scarred hand caressed my cheek was something I had never experienced. I´m not saying I didn´t like those countless nights with MJ, no of course not, it´s just that last night was different.

My legs are a bit weak, still resenting your frantic way of expressing your feelings and I have to lean my elbows on the wall so I won´t trip and fall.

I´m not sure of anything right know, all I know is I am really sorry but I can´t certainly say I regret it or that it was a mistake, I´d lie if I said I didn´t enjoy it, in fact just thinking about it again is making me feel horny again. I turn off the cold water to let the hot one embrace me, just like you did…oh god I´m so ashamed of myself, like my body is betraying me …

Who am I kidding, I liked it, a lot, I hold my already hard dick in my hand massaging it, remembering how you caressed it underneath my suit while kissing my lips, exploring my mouth with your tongue, the very same you used to lick my cock afterwards. The flashing image of your lips around my dick and your eyes full of lust looking at me while doing so makes me cum violently splattering the shower wall.

Oh Red I will never stop saying _I´m sorry,_ you did nothing wrong and you obviously didn´t deserve this and as far as he was concerned we were separated, after all our relationship has always been complicated to say the least, I didn´t stop him, didn´t say we were back together. Should I tell you? But when and…how?

Shower only worsened it all, at least I´ve decided to tell her even if it means breaking up, even if she despises me after this, the last thing I want is her hate or hurt her, however that is the most decent thing to do and I´m the only one to be found guilty.

I get out of the bathroom with only a towel around my waist thinking about skipping a couple of college classes just so I can have a few hours of sleep, I hope the guilt let me rest a little.

“Peter…”

I turn to my right and see the most beautiful creature I´ve ever seen on this earth, Red, MJ aka the best person there is, is standing right in front of me with confused eyes and a doubting expression, I want to speak, open my mouth, tell a lie, run out of there or simply disappear.

But none of that happens, in fact I remain petrified feeling how some drops of cold water run down my spine, how my hearts seems to wish to get out of my chest.

“Where were you?”

Oh my god she knows.

“I came earlier and didn´t find you, you didn´t answer my calls or messages so I decided to stay and wait for you, did something happen?”

She doesn´t know, her eyes show concern not anger, I can already see this won´t end well which is confirmed the moment she stares at my neck and gasps covering her mouth.

“Oh my god Peter…you were with someone…”

Even if I had wanted to lie now it´s not possible, I´ve got a massive hickey on my neck and part of the shoulder with some teeth marks.

“Who…who is…she?” She manages to say doubtingly, there´s no anger in her voice, it´s concern.

“Please…don´t get mad at him, this was all my fa-“

“HIM?!” She screams but it´s not angry yet, crosses her arms, closes her mouth tightly and looks to another side, something tells me she already knew…

“Peter, please tell me… where did you sleep last night?”


End file.
